


If only

by Teezeestae2809



Series: If only [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinnette, Aged-Up Character(s), Marichat moments, Multi, Plagg is a smartass, Tikki is a saint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teezeestae2809/pseuds/Teezeestae2809
Summary: When Adrien left and went to Milan for 5years nobody thought he was coming back with him leaving without saying good bye to one person. Marionette was left heart broken but Nathaniel was there to fix her broken with were they ended up with a child out of marriage and Nath turns into someone else as he becomes an alcoholic and abuses mari. Will Adrien be able to to save mari and her daughter out of the claws of Nathaniel?





	1. Chat's back in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

Spring the best season one could wish for where people are out side feeling the cool air from winter were there's a combination of the summer and Winter.Chat noir stands tall and proud as the night breeze caresses his face on top of a roof as he is back and ready for action. He really missed this land and the way it always managed to calm him down when he was at his worst and speaking of things that calmed him down was the blue eyed miraculous ladybug his Lady who he truly believed was still amazing. When he thought more about ladybug his mind seemed to wander of to his ex classmate and wonderful girl who he believes turned out beautiful as well. He also thought about how he also felt guilty for never saying goodbye as she was late (as always) when he had been telling the class he was leaving that morning. And Chloe who had also been heart broken but still kept contact with him all the way from Paris to Milan.

Chat noir jumps around roof tops trying to remember how it felt when he was chat noir 5years ago as he hadn't transformed for the whole time he spent in Milan . As he was about to jump to the next roof he saw ladybug approaching ,with that he ran to her with the biggest smile on his face, but as he got closer he noticed that ladybug looked really different and as he got closer he took a better look at her and saw she had black hair in a ponytail and she had hazel eyes instead of Bluebell eyes. So he just came to a stop as he took out his baton." I thought we defeated hawkmoth how can you be an akuma." He said as he pointed his staff at the ladybug imposter. "Oh. My. God. Chat noir I'm a huge fan and no I'm not an akuma my kwami says that the previous ladybug had too much in her personal life and that she could not cope with super hero duties so she needed to find someone good for the job and here I am." She finishes with a shy cute smile on her face with cute little dimples on her cheeks ." wait the previous ladybug quit?" Chat noir asked with disbelief ." Yeah, I'm your new partner," as the new LB explained a ring chimed and she took out her cell phone from the bag she had been carrying that chat hadn't noticed."sorry I really have to go hope I see you again. We need to talk about our duo dinamic though. " she said as she used her yoyo to travel high on roof tops and disappeared leaving a horrified chat behind her.

As chat's mind started working again he vaulted to his new a apartment that he hadn't really had a chance to look at. When he landed on his balcony he released his transformation and plagg floated in front of him with simpathy." I can't believe she quit." Adrien said with a voice covered in sadness and disbelief."I'm sure she had a good reason." Plagg tries to reason with him ." Yeah I'm sure but I guess I'll never know who was under the mask." He said with sad eyes. Over the last 7 years he's grown and had accepted that ladybug didn't love and he moved on and was happy with life but still a little heart broken but in those last 2 years of school when he was still in Paris he hung out with Marinette and got to know her and he soon forgot the love that shone so bright for ladybug and was now replaced with his love for Marinette. He smiled at the thought of Marinette and decided he should head to bed before he stays up all night because he has plans to meet up with Nino tomorow.  
_ - zzzzzzzzzzzzx

"MARINETTE get your ass down here now." Screamed Nathaniel ,as marinett came rushing into the living room with fear in her eyes." Yes Nathaniel d-do y-y-you need anything?" "Yeah I need someone who can be an actual woman because you obviously can't be one." He says he gets up and slapped her. He forcefully pushed her against the wall and punched her in the gut and as she crouched down and held her stomach through blurry eyes filled with tears, she sees her daughter rushing to her side and as she said tears and pure fear in her eyes ." Daddy stop Mamas crying." 3year old Ema says with tears filled eyes as she saw this almost every single day. Marinett hasn't told anyone that her boyfriend abuses her what would they think. This is the reason why she gave up being ladybug because she was weak and powerless with out anyone than her baby girl who is growing up watching as her mother is being brused and batted.


	2. Missed chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about Marinette talking to Adrien and remembering old times

MARINETTE

After Marinette calmed down her daughter who had been crying the entire night she went to sleep in her daughter's room as she settled beside Emma and started to dose off from all the pain coursing through her body she layed in bed and fell asleep.

The next morning she wakes up to her buzzing alarm. She sits up looks at the time as it reads 6:30 as she had to get Emma to her pre-school by 7:15 and get to looking for a job. So she drags her aching body that's screaming at her to sit back down, she moves out of the bedroom deciding she's calling the school to notify them on Emma's absent. She makes her way around the apartment slowly to see if Nathaniel is back from is late night drinking and finds out he's still not back which makes her a bit happy. She makes her way back to the kitchen where she had left her phone and dials the number of the school. And it rings.

Marinette: um hi Mrs Williams, good morning.

Mrs Williams: oh Marinette dear is there anything thing wrong.

Marinette: uh no it's just that Emma won't be in school for the next two days.

Mrs Williams: ok thank you for telling me dear hope I see her Wednesday .

Marinette : she'll be back then . Thank you and have a good day good bye

Mrs Williams : you too dear good bye.

With a click indicating the end of the call Marinette heads back up stairs to sleep maybe another hour before she has to wake up again. She makes her way to her daughter's room and get back under the warm comforter and touches her daughter's face lightly as she tries to fall asleep. She wakes up 3 hours later as the watch flashes 9:31 and watches as Emma also stirs a little as she wakes up. She smile as she looks down upon her daughter.

Marinette: how's my little girl?

She asks as she starts tickling Emma a little to fully wake her up.

Emma : mama noooooo nooo mamaaaaa.

She says she laughs while her mother tickles her. As they finish their tickle fight Marinette runs a warm bath for herself and Emma to bathe together. After they got in the water and took their bath Marinette wrapped a towel around herself and a small one around Emma they made their way to the bedroom and got dressed. After that Mari picked up her purse with some money she gets from making clothes she sells online just for her to buy things she needs. She's only doing this until she get a real job. They get out the door after cleaning up a bit as they take a bus to the mall.

They have been through most shops without Emma complaining as she actually enjoyed their mother daughter time together. They made their way to the food court as they got hungry and food a table and ordered some food. As they eat their food with Emma talking about everything and nothing at the same time Marinette looks around until she locks eyes with the same person she lost years ago.

Marinette : Adrien?

She says as she stands up.

ADRIEN-- 

Adrien: plagg come on I really want to go to the mall with need to buy more food.

Plagg : ok ,ok, ok I'm almost done with my cheese.

He says as he floats into the pocket in Adrien's jacket as he exits his apartment and makes his way into his his car which is one of the newest BMW. He drives all the way to the mall , as he reaches the mall and finds parking space he exits his car and makes sure to lock it.

He goes to the store that sells food and buys a lot of it and gets it packaged and goes all the way to his car and puts all the food inside and heads back into the mall and goes straight into the food court . He walks around looking for a place to sit when he locks eyes with her.

Adrien : Marinette?

Adrien walks straight to her and when he actually sees it's her standing looking at him with so many emotions he doesn't know what to do except give her a hug. They hold on to each other as if they were each other's life line. As they realize their in public they slowly let go and simply look at each other. Emma breaks the spell as she hid behind Marinette and starts pulling at her skirt.

Emma : mama I wanna go home.

Emma says softly as she looks between her mother and this man in front of her.

Mari : Em it's ok this is my friend Adrien.

Emma : you are Mama's fweind .

Adrien smiles softly at Emma and looks up at Marinette and sees a little pain in her eyes that she's trying really hard to hide.

Adrien : hey my name is Adrien and you must be the prettiest little girl I have ever seen( he gasps dramatically ) you might even be a princess.

Emma looks at a crouched Adrien and giggles at his comment.

MARINETTE: have you had lunch yet ,you know you could join us.

Adrien : actually I'm pretty hungry and I've missed you and I really want to catch up on what's been happening. So yes I would love to.

They all take a sit as Marinette officially introduces her daughter and tells him that her farther's Nathaniel and everything that's been going on in her life except for the part about being abused by the father of her child and current boyfriend who she desperately want to leave but is too afraid.

After they had been done with food they went to the arcade with Adrien carrying Emma and walking very closely to Marinette they looked like a real family with how perfect they looked together as mother and daughter looked the same as Emma had gotten all her looks from her mother and Adrien contrasting perfectly with the girls with his blond hair that seemed untamed but in place at the same time.

They walked to the arcade talking and laughing and when they got there Adrien bought all the tokens needed to have fun. The first started with easy games playing along with Emma letting her win to make her happy after a few games they went to more competitive games to which they played combat games Marinette won most of them as she was good in combat games. They had played a dozen games when Adrien checks his watch and sees the time is 20:47

Adrien : hey it's getting pretty late I think we should head out.

Marinette also checks the time and gasps in horror thinking of what Nathaniel might do to her when they home.

Marinette: yeah you're right we should leave . Come on Em.

Adrien : I could take you home you know I don't mind.

MARINETTE: are you sure I mean I don't want to cause you any trouble.

Adrien: I'm sure, now come on.

They make their way out of the arcade with Emma holding a giant Teddy Adrien won for her as they made their way into the car and Marinette compliments on the beautiful car. They go in and Marinette tell Adrien where they live as he taps it in his gps and they get in the open road as they talk and laugh remembering old times until they reach their destination and just as Marinette thanked Adrien for everything he'd done to make their day go so well he stopped her right as she was about to open the door.

Adrien : Mari wait what's wrong ?( He asks as he sees the fear run past her face for the hundredth time tonight everytime Nathaniel was mentioned.

MARINETTE: nothing's wrong I promise

Adrien : I'm here and I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye to you but you know I care about you and I never want to see you hurts.(' I love you ' is what he wanted to add but decided against it.)

MARINETTE: I know and I care about you too and when ever I need help I'll know I have you back in my life.

She says as she kissed his cheek and got out of the car and Adrien helped by picking up a sleeping Emma as they went upstairs and opened the apartment Marinette was really pleased to find Nath wasn't there. Adrien went to leave Emma in her room and shared a hug with Marinette and after that exchanged numbers and he left. Marinette ran a bath for her and Emma , so she went to wake her up so she could sleep peacefully without an ich on her body. After taking a bath and brushing their teeth they went to sleep and for the first time in a long time Marinette had smile on her face as she dozed off.


	3. Chat is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat decides to visit his princess

Marinette

Marinette wakes up her daughter bouncing on her back, as she wakes her up on a beautiful Sunday morning.

Emma: wake up, wake up , wake u mama pwease wake I want some food I'm hungwey.

MARINETTE: finnnnne I'm up

she groans into her pillow as she was enjoying a long needed good sleep without worrying that Nath was going to barge in and tear her limps apart for no good reason. She wakes up and pulls the pink cover off her legs as she puts her feet on the floor searching for her morning shoes. She finds them and slips her feet inside gets up and goes to the bathroom next to the bedroom where she washes up quickly and goes to Emma and makes her food. She only makes cereal for herself and goes back to her room and sees her phone on the little table next to her bed flashing with an incoming call from Alya. She picks it up and answers 

MARINETTE: hey Al what's up

Alya : wait did I just wake you or is Emma doing her job correctly?

MARINETTE : what are you talking about?

Alya : never mind annyways I just heard from Nino that Adrien is back in town ,this is sssoo great we can finally go back to being friends and being the unbreakable quad squard.

MARINETTE : heh about that I sort of alreadyknewandhadlunchwithAdrienyesterday.

Alya : WHAT? MARINETTE did you just say you had lunch with Adrien and didn't even think to tell me the boy of your dreams who is practically a man now just had lunch with you

MARINETTE: I'm sorry? ( She winced) 

Alya : oh my God I am so coming over tomorrow I would tonight but I just can't, Nino has a gig and I need to be there for him but I am definitely coming over tomorrow.

MARINETTE : okay I'll see you tomorrow love you.

Alya : love you too bye.

Alya hung up and Marinette decided to go check on Emma where she left and finds her watching her favorite cartoon. Marinette takes Emma for her bath and after they brush their teeth they settled for watching movies fun and appropriate for the both of them. They day goes by quickly as the girls were having fun together watching movies and sharing popcorn . Marinette looked down at her daughter and finds her sleeping peacefully on her and takes a glance at the watch and realised that it's already 21:35 so she takes Emma to her room in their small but comfortable apartment. She also noticed that it's been a day and Nathaniel still isn't back which kind of made her happy and a little worried. Marinette decides to go to the balcony they have next to the dinning room and sits outside enjoying the cool breeze as it glides on her skin in a soothingly calming way. A far away figure notices the lady sitting alone and recognized her as his princess. Marinette opens her eyes slowly and sees a black figure with blond hair vaulting towards her . She stands up and comes face to face with Chat Noir 2.O as this Chat was no longer the skinny good looking chat but a very sexy muscular with a very delivish smirk that with no doubt send fan girls into a coma.

Chat Noir : hey puurrinsess missed me  
(He says in a deep sexy voice that will no doubt appear in her wet dreams)

MARINETTE : Chat?? 

CN : I see you're as beautiful as ever ( he says this as he brings her hand up to his lips and lays a gentle kiss on it)

MARINETTE : ( she hesitates to pull back her hand as she looks into his eyes and that smirk shit when did he become so hot?.) What are you doing here.

CN : can't I come see my puurrinsess ? Besides I just got back from a place where ladies were throwing themselves on me I needed someone who could give me a break and someone to just really talk with without them spacing out on me while looking at my ...face. Mari are you ok?

She spaced out looking at his face and had one thought on her mind

MARINETTE : how did you get from good looking to drop dead sexy. 

There was silence as Chat's eyes blew wide from surprise and quickly turned to that devilishly sexy smirk in a few seconds. Marinette's face quickly changed colour as she realised she said that out loud.

Marinette : I said that out loud didn't I ?

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to make the chapters long and interesting this my first story though


End file.
